


Comeuppance

by Nugiha



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Boss Bitch Beth, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where someone kills Boomer for what he did to Annie.
Kudos: 4





	Comeuppance

**Author's Note:**

> Title:Comeuppance  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun.  
> Fandom(s): Good Girls  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The ages are Jari 16, Kenny Sara Ben 11, Danny 8, Emma 7, and Jane Harry Marcus 6.  
> Summary: The one where someone kills Boomer for what he did to Annie.   
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any pairing(s) will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Turner…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, Jimmy Turner...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Felicity Turner...Vera Farmiga

Money wasn't that hard to come by. At least not for sixteen year old Jari Turner. His family had mysterious connections. Jari didn't ask too many questions. His mother thought it would be safer and better that way. Jari's family was familiar with Bolands, Hills, and the Marks'. In fact Beth Boland was once his babysitter. Now Jari was usually the drop in daycare. Not only for Beth's four children Kenny, Danny, Emma, and Jane. Annie's son Ben and Ruby's two children Sara and Harry were left in his care as well. Annie was Beth's younger sister while Ruby was Beth's best friend. The usual pay rate for a babysitter was twenty bucks per hour, sometimes Beth Ruby and Annie shorted Jari. But he didn't mind. Jari got plenty of money from his family. 

One evening Jari was called over to Beth's house to look after the children. Beth's husband Dean was otherwise occupied. From Jari's understanding Beth had "plans" with Ruby and Annie that she couldn't get out of. Jari arrived shortly before the four children were supposed to be in bed. Beth left and the Boland siblings cheered. Jari heard noises outside. He put in a movie that would end about fifteen minutes past the children's bedtime. Jari started to head outside but was spotted before he could sneak away. 

"Aren't you going to watch the movie with us?" Jane asked. 

"Why wouldn't I?" Jari asked. 

"Because you're leaving, we saw you." Kenny stated. 

"I'm coming right back." Jari replied. 

"Where are you going?" Danny asked. 

"Bathroom." Jari lied. 

"Are you sure you're going to come back?" Jane questioned. 

"Scout's honor." Jari said. 

Jari grabbed a flashlight and went outside. The children would be kept "busy" with the movie. Jari was too curious about the noises that he had been hearing. The source was the tree house. He climbed up the tree house. A tied up and bloody Boomer was laying on the floor. Boomer was Annie's boss at Fine and Frugal. Annie and Boomer hated each other and always would. Jari asked why he was in the tree house. Boomer's tale was that Beth caught him sleeping with Annie "willingly" and hit him out of anger. But Jari was no fool. Boomer's eyes reminded him of a man from his past. The same man that was a rapist and abuser. Jari figured out that Boomer attempted to rape Annie and Beth had stopped him. The laws of consent were very clear. A woman could say "no" to having sex at anytime. Jari advanced on Boomer with nothing but hate in his eyes. About thirty minutes later Jari went back inside and saw the Boland siblings still watching the movie. All four of them were half asleep. Jari sat on the couch and the kids cuddled close to him from both sides. He was trapped.

One week later Beth texted Jari to meet at her home. Ruby's husband Stan had taken the Boland kids along with Sara and Harry to watch a baseball game. Annie's ex Gregg agreed to pick them up later. The two were in Beth's kitchen. The blond had a suspicious look on her face. Beth had just made a new flavor of ice cream sundae and she had him taste testing. 

"Leslie Boomer was killed last week." Beth announced. 

"Okay?" Jari asked. 

"Jari cut the bullshit. He died in my kid's tree house and I know for a fact that you knew he was there. You killed him didn't you?" Beth demanded. 

"Beth what the fuck?" Jari asked. 

"It doesn't matter what you say. I know it was you." Beth said. 

"What happens if it was?" 

"No one's going to shed tears over a rapist." Beth stated. 

Beth, Ruby, and Annie had buried Boomer's body in an unmarked grave days ago. The corpse had been found with a note. The note read "one less rapist in the world." Beth knew Jari too well and recognized the signature. Jari's family had paid a friendly visit upon the discovery. They didn't want the police to be involved. Beth agreed to do whatever possible to protect Jari. The only person looking for Boomer was Boomer's wife Amber. The woman was several years younger than the others. Amber was the same woman that Beth's husband had a one-time affair with. Jari was kept away from her with help from Beth. Amber tried to question the women but they refused to speak with her. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
